bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Battle:002/@comment-30329591-20170328035957
Beat this on my fifth try. The problem with my early runs was that I was bringing a tanky team, trying to stack as many various defensive buffs as possible through leader skills and BB-applied buffs. I also tried to abuse Feng's revival on BB/SBB. The problem with this strategy is that it just takes too much time, and while you're doing that Afla's single-target-buff-wipe nukes will keep killing your units. And if those don't kill your units, bad RNG where he focuses on a single unit will. Best to end this trial as quick as possible (I think I took 26 turns or thereabouts). Team I used (In order): Ark(L), Shera, Zelnite, Arus, Silvie, Kanon, Feeva, Elimo, Krantz, Feng, Rize, Melord. Friends: Regil(L), Rain, Sirius (I honestly didn't want Sirius but most of my friends either suck or haven't learned that FH ISN'T ON RIGHT NOW SO GET AVANT OUT OF HERE....*sigh*...Sirius did fine as a quick in-and-out switch) Items: 5 Fujins, 2 Revive Lights, 2 Crescent Dews, 1 Hero Crystal First turn, fujin a mitigator. It helps if the mitigator has some sort of BB-management as well. I used Shera's BB. From then on, just try to fill your OD gauge as fast as you can (before 70% is best, but it's OK if you don't). As soon as you can, use an Angel Idol UBB (I only have Silvie for this, but there are a good handful of units that can do this). Guard the units he targets with Void (if you can figure out which ones they'll be) otherwise the Angel Idol can save you. Focus kill Zurg just to get him out of the way, and remember to only use 3 BB/SBB after 50%. Keep using your Angel Idol UBB whenever you get the chance, as you'll probably need to refresh them. It's OK to use fujins for these UBBs as long as you keep one for the last threshold of phase 2. If a unit does die, try to estimate it's importance. If it's important, use an item. If it's not, you might get away with just switching it out. However, I leaned more towards using a revive item for the first phase. I think I used 2 or 3 (can't remember). For phase 2, you can now use as many BB/SBB as you want for the first half of the fight. Again, keep refreshing your Angel Idol UBB. Earth and Fire units may have trouble in this match, so keeping them out unless necessary is a good idea. If he uses Conqueror Bind on a unit, switch it out immediately because it will get hit with a very strong DoT at the end of the turn (I feel like this was also happening after he uses Wellspring. I'm not sure, but I was definitely losing units to a similar-looking DoT when he definitely didn't use Conqueror Bind). Around 20% I popped the Hero's Crystal and used Shera's UBB for the 75% mitigation and BB boost. He actually did manage to kill some units but I was able to switch in my remaining units and finish him off. Overall it's not bad as long as you don't let the fight drag out. Angel Idol UBB is the most important buff you need to bring. Good luck to everyone!